User talk:59.167.67.139
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Santin page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 00:22, 2009 November 3 opinions/discussion Hi, i just wanted to let you know that Memory Beta is not a discussion forum, so keep those opinions of yours off article talk pages. Sorry for any misunderstanding that's occurred. Secondly, since we are on a personal talk page and not an article talk page, I wanted to ask if you know anything about Star Trek? The comments you have made indicate a basic misunderstanding of the topics you were discussing. The Sovereign class represented a great leap forward in weapons technology. After all, the previous Galaxy class carried large empty volumes and had a high target profile with broad curved edges. By contrast, the Sovereign was much tougher to draw a bead on due to thinner hull sections and less unused internal space. Furthermore, the Sovereign's type-12 phasers and quantum torpedo launchers were drastic improvements over the Galaxy's type-10 phasers (much lower output) and photon torpedoes (much lower yield). I can't believe you missed this, try reading up. Furthermore, if Commodore Santin had been heeded, perhaps Starfleet would have focused more on small independant weapons platforms rather than large Galaxy class ships. Indeed, his myopia might've actually cut losses in the Dominion War and Borg conflicts. Starfleet had so many bad situations because they ignored Santin's warnings and invested in large bulk Galaxy carriers rather than smaller Defiants and Intrepids that ended up saving the day after the Galaxy fleets were decimated. Keep trying to learn more about Star Trek and maybe you'll see more of the truth. -- Captain MKB 13:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC)..